Those of a Feather
by Kuja's Swan
Summary: Takes place on Gaia, before the events of FF9 (Final Fantasy 9, Inu-Yasha) KujaxKikyou (Reviews? Pwease?)


****

Disclaimer

I dun Final Fantasy, Inu-Yasha, or any of their characters~ Sue me an' receive The Treatment from Alice, the Featherduster-Kitty~

Not, _not _fer people who dislike Kuja an' Kikyou~

There was a small black dot on the blazing sands of the Lost Continent desert.

Kikyou knew she was dead. She knew that didn't belong in the world of the living, her uncontrolable hatred told her that, but she didn't care. She had always wanted the life of a normal woman, and the life of a preistess was anything but. She could do it, she would just have to do it alone...

(_inu-yasha_)

The thought of the one who was supposed to spend that life with made her heart wrench. But, she had to let it go. That certain person had already found someone else, and, ironically, that someone was a part of her very own soul. She didn't want to ruin his happiness... She had to keep walking. As far as she could go.

And, like a little black cloud that wouldn't stop hanging over her head, she was beginning to get incredibly weak at a rapid pace. The souls of the tragic maidens and the lost of Gaia had escaped from her poor body during her moments of grief. And the angry mid-day sun wasn't helping at all, either.

She took a few steps, her sandals digging into the sand, and finally she just couldn't take it anymore. She collapsed onto the sand, which felt softer then it did just a little while before, and welcomed it.

With a sigh, she closed her chocolate brown eyes. This was it... She had no more souls left.

She was going to once again see that bright white-golden light, the one that she had seen fifty years ago after she was 'betrayed'.

...Wait, wasn't she supposed to be going _up_~?

The priestess then realized that the sand she was on top of was a tad _too_ soft, and that she had been sinking into it, and she only managed to get herself deeper in when she tried to claw herself out.

With a cry, Kikyou dissapeared below the surface.

****

--

After a long while of unconsiousness, Kikyou's fingers twitched, and she slowly opened her eyes, suprised to have a bright light burn her eyes a bit.

It wasn't the light she had expected earlier.

With her head throbbing and her back aching, she slowly got up and took in her surroundings. She was sitting in a silver, circular room, with a red design on each of the walls. When she looked down at the floor, she realized, with a slight chill in her heart, that she was sitting on a trap door.

She also noticed how pale her hand was. Apparently, the sun hadn't done anything to her skin tone, as if the sky was reminding her that she was dead and needed to return to where she came from.

"At least I am still... Here." She said to the steel room, and realized halfway through her sentence that saying she was still alive would have been silly.

And she also realized that worrying about sounding silly when nobody was around (_or so it seems_) was also silly, but she hadn't been able to think straight lately.

Despite all the protesting aches of her bones, she got up, and slowly made her way to the doorway that was to the left of her.

When she had stepped out, she was suprised to find herself standing in a large, very decorated room, with different shades of blue and grey, as well as red carpeting and two abstract dragon sculptures in front of her. She found it beautiful, and then remembered to breathe.

Without really thinking, she moved on, as if her pain ceased to exist.

****

--

As she moved through this strange yet wonderful palace, she began to get the feeling that this place had been abandoned, possibly filled with many people before, but she didn't just leave like she normally would have. She felt very welcome here, despite that she had no idea what lay beyond the steps that she was walking up.

After a very long while of wandering around and poking into places like a curious child, Kikyou somehow found herself in a large library, with more of the shades of blue and purple that the palace was seemingly made up of, and felt even more relieved. She loved reading, and was also glad to have found a place to sit down, as her feet were starting to ache from walking so much.

It was quite an odd library, with rows of books, and stairs leading up to more books. As she started going up the stairs, deciding that she would go to the top section first because that's where the most interesting books were kept, and discovered that the small glowing lights on either side of the shelves were candles, not paying much attention to them when she entered. There was something about them that she noticed, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it...

Without a second thought, which was highly unusual for her, she began tracing the titles of books and author names (_lord avon~?_ with her slender hands, searching for anything that mentioned herbs or medicines. She was in a good mood, without really knowing why, and she wasn't going to let anything ruin it.

Until she stopped, her white finger hovering over the pages of a thick blue and gold book.

If this palace was abandoned, then why wasn't there any dust on these books~? The books and the shelves were perfectly clean, like they had just been dusted.

Her question was answered when she heard the soft _click-click_ of steel on marble, in the rythym of one walking.


End file.
